Tobi Black
Biography Early life Tobi Regulus Black (b. 31 October, 1964) was born in 1964 into the wealthy, pure-blooded, Tobi began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1975 and was Sorted into Slytherin house. Childhood "I wish the best for my Family and my lord. I want to be famous so everyone can fear me" Tobi Black grew up in an impoverished family with his father, Younger brother Itachi Black, and his grandmother. Tobi's mother abandoned the family for unknown reasons, causing resentment towards her. He was raised in Grimmauld Place and teached black magic from his grandmother. The boy was very silent and shy boy. He did not talk to anybody and did not trust anyone. The Family wanted to make him to be known as the most powerful wizard. He had a family with great powers and money so they did not have any jobs. The Family was in Order of Lord Voldemort. They used to be strict and did not let any muggles and mudbloods (born with muggle parents) to be his friends. His father did everything to protect him. Tobi looked up to Voldemort.as a Idol and Lord. Everytime Voldemort visited Grimmauld place Tobi asked how he had become so powerful. Hogwarts years (1975-1982) When Tobi first started on Hogwarts. He knew how to use magic before the other first year students. He did everything to make the spells even more powerful. He learned from everyones fails and mistakes when he noticed they had failed. He did not have any friends before he met Saki AzamiiI. Saki did everything to support and help him. He knew she was half-blood, therefore he had to hide it for his family, so they didn't kick him out of the house (Family). Tobi fell in Love a few years later. and they ended up in a relationship. They helped each other when they needed it. Tobi Liked to Study Dark Arts and Potions. Even though he didn't have the best grades but he didn't give up. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts Tobi he joined Official Death Eater. After becoming a Death Eater, Tobi began to consider abandoning his Death Eater title, partly because his master mistreated and intended to protect the Black family's loyal house-elf Kreacher, whilst setting up the security measures for one of his Horcruxes.He had to hide himself. he did everything to make himself even more powerful than he already was. He made a Horcrux so that he couldn't die in any fight. He attacked and killed other powerful wizards the world around. He took a trip around the world to study and teach many more skills. While on The trip he got a order from Lord Voldemort to get to Malfoy manor. When Tobi came there they had a meeting. The meeting was about plans to Attack Hogwarts and start the Second Wizarding War. He Joined the war. And when he saw Lord Voldemort fall. Tobi got scared and dissapeared. Lord Tobi's Request Tobi admired Lord Voldemort and made an ambition to become a Death Eater in later life. Tobi had photos and articles of the Dark Lord and his followers from newspapers hung in his bedroom near a painting of his family crest during his childhood. Tobi received the Dark Mark around the age of sixteen, which his family approved of as Voldemort was seen as striving to achieve pure-blood supremacy over other wizards and Muggles. Even though his dad were Death Eaters himselves, he agreed with many of Lord Voldemort's own beliefs. The Rise of the Dark Lord Tobi were wanted for few years by the Ministry of Magic. Tobi was charged with battery in 2006 and sentenced in 2008 for lack of effective probation. He had a serious power abuse.He was released from Azkaban in December 2010 Tobi started up Death Eater after the war and became the new Dark Lord. They used Riddle`s Manor as a base Because Malfoy had left the Death Eater and broke the contract. The Death Eaters attacked many small muggle and wizard villages. The Ministry Of Magic had no control over it at all. and Tobi Became the most feared and the most Powerful Wizard. Wizarding War Physical description As a child, Tobi had blue eyes and long, spiky, black hair. He wore a long sleeved black uniform and a black leather jacket. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the black family weaponshield crest at the back. Now Tobi wear a variety of different masks over the years to hide his identity when he interacted with others. he wears an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye. He wear a Black cloak. Black shoes and black glowes Personality and traits Because he grew up without knowing his mom, Tobi's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a Death Eater so that he could, in turn, become Dark Lord and have the entire death eaters finally recognise him. When Saki acknowledged him regardless, Tobi fell in love with her. after Hogwarts he became more calm and focused, no longer caring about his family, his friends, or even his name, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world. He had a plan about the new pure-blood world it would create, every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the plan and, more often, his allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to him, Tobi would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. This was best seen in the existence of Death Eaters, its wildly-differing members working together because they believed the organisation would further their own ends, in actuality, they were mere tools that Tobi used to forward his own agenda. Magical abilities and skills During his time as a Hogwarts student, Tobi's abilities were average at best, struggling to duel his classmates from the school. Determined to improve himself, he trained for several years at a time and eventually became a skilled Wizard. Voldemort saw great potential in Tobi and thus selected him as his disciple. Voldemort's hopes were proven correct, as under his duels, Tobi dramatically improved his abilities as a late bloomer, becoming a mirror image of Voldemort in his prime. At the age of sixteen Tobi posed a challenge to Dennis Fungwaterhttp://marauders-universe-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Dennis_Fungwater and almost destroyed Hogwarts. By the time he was a fully grown wizard, he had killed a half-blood student when he missed hes spell cast on Dennis fungwater. Possessions Relationships Family The Malfoy family Death Eaters Death Eaters Trivia Quotes Category:Staff Characters Category:Slytherin Category:DeathEater